1. Field
The following description relates to three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics refer to computer graphics including three-dimensionally expressing a model using geometric data stored in a computer and processing and outputting the three-dimensionally expressed model as a 2D resulting product. The geometric data of the model may include information on a location of each point forming the model. In the 3D computer graphics, 3D rendering refers to a process of transforming a 3D model to a 2D image, which includes calculating a light flow to obtain a photorealistic image or performing non-photorealistic rendering (NPR) to obtain a resulting product. The 3D rendering refers to a process of determining a set of coordinates and a color of a pixel to be output to a display using points, for example, vertices, forming a model and information about a relationship among the points.